Dat 085
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-30, 07-01, 07 & 08 ; Comments *Edited tracks from Peel's 1995 shows. Sessions *Distorted Waves Of Ohm, one and only session. Recorded: own studio, date unknown. No known commercial release. *Sounds Of Life, one and only session. Recorded: own studio, date unknown. No known commercial release. *A Guy Called Gerald, #3. Recorded: June 1995. Available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting 30 June 1995 *Deadly D: Listen Dis (12") Flex Records *Zion Train: Free The Bass (LP–Homegrown Fantasy) China Records *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Sketch Plan And Elevation (Peel Session) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Snark (Peel Session) *Fun-Da-mental: Sin, In The Name Of... (CD-With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice!) Nation Records *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: The Solution (Peel Session) *Cosmic Trigger: Marauder (12"-Marauder / Ghost Of Acid) Stay Up Forever *Moonloonies: Energy Temple (LP-Detonator) Mystic Stones *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Split Level Creation (Peel Session) *Dub Specialists: Scratch Dub (LP-Break To Break Dub to Dub) Crispy *Quest: Flytrap (12") Mythology *Tassilli Players: Unknown '(LP - The Wonderful World Of Weed in Dub) Universal Egg *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Apparitions (Peel Session) *Drunken Master: Dragon Dance (12 inch) IZM Records '01 July 1995 *Dreadzone: Life Love and Unity (CD - Second Light) Virgin *D4: Careless (12"–X-Attack) Deep Red Recordings *Sons Of The Subway: Da Tunnelz (2x Compilation LP – Soundsite) Infonet *Macumba: The Bass That Goes (12"–Hyperjuice) Hyperjuice *Zion Train: Universal Communication (LP - Homegrown Fantasy) China *New Decade: Four By Four (12"-Wave Of Tears EP) Out of Romford *Orca: Liar (12"-My Eyes) Lucky Spin Recordings *Natacha Atlas: Iskanderia (CD – Diaspora) Nation Records *Luxor: Superstitious (2xLP - Reactivate 10: Snappy Cracklepop Techno) React *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (CD-The John Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit 07 July 1995 *Alien Race: Colossal Cave (12"-First Contact EP) Encounter Records *Sounds Of Life: Hidden Rooms (Peel Session) *Fun-Da-Mental: When I Want Your Opinion, I'll Give It To You (CD – With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice!) Nation Records *Centry Meets The Music Family: Saturday Steppers (LP–Release The Chains) Conscious Sounds *Sounds Of Life: Morning Light (Peel Session) *Glide: Venus In Flares (7"-Excerpts From A Space Age Freak Out [Pt. 1]) Ochre Records *New Decade: Wave Of Tears (12"-Wave Of Tears EP) Out Of Romford *Dubtronix: Ya Foot To Dry (12") Renk Records *Sounds Of Life: Oblivious (Peel Session) *Crown Jewels & MC Det: Money In Your Pocket (12") Conqueror *Spoonfed Hybrid: Scary Verlaine (7") Le Tatou Colerique *X-911: Unknown '(12"-Les Champs Magnetique) Rising High Records *Sounds Of Life: A Spice Of Jazz (Peel Session) *Sub-State Take Me Up (12") Rogue Trooper '08 July 1995 *Dubtronix: 'Jump Up (12"-Time Is Right)' (Renk) *A Guy Called Gerald: 'Ambruku (Bad Boy)' (Peel Session) *Zion Train: 'Venceremos (CD-Homegrown Fantasy)' (China) *A Guy Called Gerald: 'Time Labyrinth' (Peel Session) *A Guy Called Gerald: '3 2 B One (Three To Be One)' (Peel Session) *Lower Depths: 'Necropolis (12"-Island Of The Dead)' (Delancey Street) *Jo: 'Overload (12")' (Awesome) *A Guy Called Gerald: 'I 1 2 4 Q' (Peel Session) *Chemical Brothers: 'Life Is Sweet (4x Compilation LP-Trance Europe Express 4)' (Volume) File ;Name *Dat_085_JP-MIX_BBCR1- ;Length *04:02:21 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes